


表扬信件

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Summary: 前文指路https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657149《勒索信件》
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲
Kudos: 1





	表扬信件

小于：

你好！

我是郭德纲的母亲。

我和德纲的父亲很高兴收到你的来信。

首先，恭喜你们领证了。

这对整个家庭来说，是天大的喜事。德纲这个孩子平时就爱家里蹲，小时候还乐意去园子，不知道为什么岁数大了，反而一直宅在家里头。尤其是成名之后，出门更少了。

我曾与他父亲私下里谈论很多次，一度认为按照他这个活法，可能要孤独终老，这辈子都嫁不出去。

但是现在，小于，你勇敢地站出来了，主动承担了艰巨的任务，解决了我跟他父亲心头大事，把整个家庭从水深火热之中解救出来，我们向你表示感谢。

孩子他父亲说，看在这件事最终的整体效果上，虽然他是个老警察，但办案也讲究法外开恩，不打算追究你绑架我们儿子的事情，所以你不用紧张。

在阿姨眼里，你一直是个好孩子。以前听他几次提过你，说人长得又高又白，业务水平是业界顶尖的，与他非常合衬。后来我们在电视上看到你，还看了电影《老师·好》，里头你演得非常真实，让我想起了自己年轻时候的事情，德纲果然没有看错人。只是阿姨有个小小的疑问，你真的就比德纲大四岁吗？孩子他父亲说，不诚实的人演不出人民警察“从群众中来，到群众中去”的质朴。

说到电视，关于你信里提到的，德纲当着亿万观众的面说娶你那件事，作为他的母亲，认为有必要解释下：那年下了春节联欢晚会后，德纲一直在等你上门来提亲。虽然他不明说，但是我跟他父亲都知道。最后左等右等都没等见到你人影，这件事就这么搁置下来。德纲为此挺听难过的，以为你不愿意跟他搭伙过日子。大概有那么两三个月的时间，他一直失眠，大半夜也不开灯，就在阳台上对着月亮发呆，长吁短叹的。

现在有情人终成眷属，阿姨真心希望你们幸福。

希望你能多多包容德纲的缺点。他打小就是个倔脾气，自己决定的事情，九头牛也拉不回来，从当初辍学学戏曲，到后来去北京发展都是。而且，他还是个闷葫芦。在外头吃了苦，受了委屈，从来不跟我们说，哪怕过得再苦，回家还是装得跟个没事的人似的。

就这样的性子，阿姨也不知道你看中了他什么。但既然领证了，法律就承认你们的婚姻关系，所以呢，即使没办婚礼，没事也不要让他回娘家住，免得邻居以为他被“退货”。

关于婚礼这个，条件允许的话，就尽早办了，我跟他父亲也图个安心。你不用担心钱的问题，德纲的嫁妆总算是准备好了，就等你正式上门。

只是从当初收到信到现在，已经过去了半年，你的身体还好吗，还能撑得住吗？在这个时代里，年轻人也要注意养生。阿姨给你寄了箱汇源肾宝，你们一起补一补。

及：你上门的话，就不用带东西了。阿姨这里什么都有，平时业余生活也挺丰富，就喜欢养个花、种个草、喂个鱼，只是金龙鱼从来没养过。

又及：孩子的父亲刚刚说，他平时也没什么特殊爱好，就爱喝个茶，一千块钱一两的大红袍也从来没喝过。

你的婆婆与公爹 

2020年9月9日 


End file.
